Víspera de ¿Regalos?
by menchanted
Summary: El equipo de la UAC se reune para celebrar la víspera de navidad. Derek y Emily han hecho una apuesta, ¿Quién ganará: las Chicas o los Chicos?. Co-escrita con Lexie4MP. Morgan/Prentiss, JJ/Hotch, Reid/Seaver, Garcia/Lynch, Rossi/Strauss.


**Nota del Autor: ¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy nuevamente compartiendo con ustedes esta historia, que aun que como podrán notar.. tendrá el tema de navidad. Esta historia fue co-escrita con Lexie4MP, a quien quiero agradecer infinitamente, sin ella gran parte de esta historia no hubiese sido posible. Esperemos que les guste, y feliz Lectura.**

**¡No poseemos nada, más que nuestras ideas!.**

* * *

_"Cuando te digo que te amo, yo no lo digo por costumbre o para hacer una conversación. _  
_Lo digo para recordarte que tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado."_

Faltaban pocos días para la víspera de navidad y el equipo de la BAU había tenido un caso difícil, tal y como era de costumbre, García era la encargada de distraerlos con pensamientos positivos, ahora todos estaban disfrutando de una pequeña charla acerca de los regalos de navidad y el mal gusto de los hombres para escoger un regalo apropiado. Reid estaba sentado en su escritorio ocupado respondiendo los mensajes de Ashley Seaver con quien había estado saliendo hace algunos meses, JJ había entrado en la oficina de Hotch después de recibir una llamada de Jessica donde le había informado que Molly había dicho su primera palabra, Rossi se había preparado un café y ahora estaba revisando unos papeles en su oficina, García estaba sentada sobre el escritorio de Prentiss participando en la charla, y Morgan estaba sentado en la silla tras su escritorio y la agente morena que la tenía sentada en las piernas mientras sus brazos estaban protectoramente abrazando su cintura. Eran los únicos que quedaban en el Bullpen, después de un duro y largo día de trabajo, lo menos Derek merecía era abrazar a su novia.

"Hey, eso no es cierto, nosotros compramos cosas prácticas y necesarias, ustedes gastan una gran cantidad de dinero en cosas sin sentido" Derek Morgan salió como protector del sexo masculino, ganándose una mirada cruel de Emily. "¿Qué? tengo razón."

"¿Practicas y necesarias?" Le preguntó un poco molesta. "El año pasado me diste una gift cart porque dejaste todo para el último minuto, ¿A eso llamas practico y necesario?" dijo ella lanzándole una mirada de "¿enserio?" a su novio.

"¿Estas tratando de decir que soy demasiado simple para ti, que no puedo ser original, que n puedo dejarte sin palabras con un regalo, eso es lo que estás tratando de decir?" respondió Derek, claramente herido.

García se dio cuenta de cómo ahora esta plática estaba cambiando de rumbo y tuvo el leve presentimiento de que en ese preciso momento se iniciaría una significativa guerra de sexos. Vio como los labios de Emily empezaron a curvarse en una leve sonrisa hasta que esta dijo maliciosamente.

"En realidad sí" dejó escapar la morena. García deseó que su amiga nunca hubiera dejado escapar aquellas palabras de su boca.

Derek Morgan no pudo no sonreír ante la idea que acababa de cruzar por su mente "¿Sí? Pues te apuesto que para esta navidad te dejaré sin palabras, tu, regalas siempre cosas demasiado costosas, como si quisieras comprar mi amor, el cual cariño, siempre lo has tenido" García dejo escapar un pequeño sonido de dulzura.

"Oh, eso fue tan tierno. Em ¿cómo te resististe a esto tanto tiempo?" dijo la tecnológica con alegría obteniendo una pequeña risa de Emily.

"Así que yo te reto a buscarme un regalo de un precio menor a los 50 dólares, y aun así dejarme sin palabras. ¿Aceptas?" terminó Derek, observando el rostro de su novia mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Unos segundos más pasaron mientras Emily mordía su labio, claramente pensando hasta que sus labios se curvaron en una gran sonrisa. "Estoy dentro".

Ambos se miraron con ojos traviesos, y en ese momento sabían que iban a regalarse el uno al otro.

Los perfiladores más jóvenes no se dieron cuenta de que habían sido escuchados por Rossi y Erin durante los últimos minutos, percatándose de la pequeña apuesta y decidiendo intervenir para hacerlo un poco más divertido, caminaron hacia ellos y Erín les dijo "Ya que todos estamos en DC para navidad, gracias a mi por supuesto, espero sus agradecimientos" Todos rolaron los ojos ya que no era un secreto que Ella y Dave estaban en una relación, "¿Por qué no tenemos una reunión en mi mansión?, todos participaremos en la apuesta de los tortolitos de allá..." señaló a Derek y Emily "Y vemos quien tiene la razón."  
García después de oír esto dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de emoción y respondió por todo el equipo. "¡Es perfecto! Nadie puede negarse, así que mis amores comiencen a buscar el regalo perfecto para sus respectivas parejas, esto será espectacular." Todos se miraron con una gran sonrisa y no podían esperar para que llegara el día y saber quién tenía la razón, si los chicos o las chicas, pero aún más importante, tendrían un agradable momento como la familia que eran.  
La puerta de la oficina de Hotch se abrió y JJ y Hotch salieron tomados de la mano acercándose a los otros perfiladores y García no perdió oportunidad para correr hacia ellos e informarles sobre el festejo en la mansión de Rossi, la apuesta, los regalos, poniéndolos al tanto de lo que había ocurrido a sus espaldas y dándoles las indicaciones finales.

* * *

Era una mañana fría de invierno, de esas que anuncian de que se acerca la navidad. Derek Morgan se movió un poco incómodo en la cama, tenía un poco de frio, su mano fue a tirar de la morena con quien había estado compartiendo su cama las últimas noches, pero se encontró abrazando a la nada. Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado rápido, la cálida luz que entraba por la ventana lo cegó momentáneamente.  
Sus pies se balancearon por el borde de la cama y fue en busca de la hermosa morena. La encontró en la Sala, viendo una de esas películas cursis, comiendo mini pretzels. Ella rompió la mirada, cuando él se movió más cerca de ella. Por el rabillo del ojo lo vio posarse tras ella y darle un casto y cálido beso en la nuca.

"¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?" Sus manos se deslizaron por sus hombros desnudos y luego bajo las sabanas con las que se tapaba.

"Veo una película, no podía dormir y tu necesitabas descansar" Cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de él, sobre su piel.

"Bueno, ¿quieres que prepare el desayuno?" la cabeza de él se hundió en el hueco de su cuello entre el hombro y su mandíbula, acariciando con su nariz y sus labios la piel sensible.

"Mmmm… no, iré con las Chicas a Desayunar. JJ llevará a Molly y Bradyel a ver a Santa Claus por primera vez, y Penélope también está llevando a Ramses" Se sentía mal por mentirle, era ella quien había llamado a JJ y García para que la acompañasen a elegir el regalo de Derek para navidad, estaba segura de que ganaría esa apuesta. Aunque técnicamente no era una mentira, las chicas se habían emocionado y habían acordado escoger juntas los regalos para sus respectivas parejas, aprovechando el viaje para llevar a sus pequeños a conocer a Santa Claus, era más bien como una excusa para distraer a los chicos, pero funcionaría.

"Eso es triste, ¿te veré para el almuerzo?" él besó su mejilla.

"No lo sé, probablemente hasta la Cena" ella volteó su cara y capturó sus labios en un breve beso.

"Aún más triste, pero está bien... Tomaré una ducha ¿vienes?" Derek se puso de pie, de espaldas a ella y levantó sus brazos para una estirada gloriosa. Cuando ella miro de nuevo, sus ojos se posaron en su trasero desnudo.

"Oh por Dios" Emily gritó enterrando su cara entre sus manos.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás bien?" le escuchó preguntar, la preocupación era evidente en su voz.

"¿Por qué estas desnudo?" Dijo sin atrever a levantar su cara roja.

"Huh, ¿eso es todo? Vamos princesa ya me has visto así antes ¿por qué te sorprende ahora?"

"No lo sé, podría darte un resfriado…" Ella también se puso de pie abrasándose a sí misma porque ella estaba preocupara por la salud de Derek y para ser honesta con sí misma, ella no tenía idea del porque esta repentina preocupación.

"Emily…" Él se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus propios brazos, apretándola un poco. "¿Estas bien? Te ves un poco nerviosa"

"Estoy bien, estoy bien" Ella lo abrazó y posó sus labios en los de él, fundiéndolos en un beso apasionado.

* * *

"Oh por Dios, eso fue más difícil de lo que creí" Penélope se quejó entrando en la casa de los Hotchner, les había tocado esperar por lo menos 1 hora para que los pequeños pudieran sentarse en el regazo de Santa Claus y ser fotografiados. Penélope y JJ habían conseguido el regalo perfecto para sus respectivas parejas, pero Emily no podía, toda la tarde había buscado el regalo ideal, pero este parecía simplemente no existir, Penélope bajó a Ramses sobre sus propios pies, a pesar de tener apenas 14 meses el pequeño había empezado a caminar con rapidez, JJ mantenía a Molly en sus brazos, la pequeña de 10 meses estaba demasiado entretenida jugando con los cabellos rubios de su madre, y el pequeño Bradyel, disfrutaba de su tercera siesta del día en los brazos de su Madrina Emily.

"Estoy tan cansada, que creo que dormiré por los próximos 3 días" declaró JJ

"Lamento quitarte las esperanzas querida Jay, pero con dos torbellinos como estos, no creo que eso sea posible" dijo Penélope en referencia a Molly y Bradyel.

"Tienes razón, ¿cómo vas Em? ¿Emily?" la rubia frunció el entrecejo al ver a Emily recostada en un sillón aun con Bradyel en sus brazos y al cruzar una significativa mirada con Penélope sonrió al reconocer, Emily sería una madre extraordinaria.

"Emily, Cariño" Penélope se acercó hasta ella y con cuidado de no asustarla movió su brazo para despertarla. "Cariño, despierta y ve a casa" Penélope insistió, Emily comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, mientras se acostumbraba a la tenue luz.

"Estoy bien, lo siento... sentí mucho sueño por un segundo" Ella puso al pequeño Bradyel en los brazos de Penélope y se acercó hasta donde había dejado su bolso "Creo que debería irme" apuntó hacia la puerta "Derek debe de estar esperándome" Ella besó la mejilla de Penélope y JJ, besó a cada pequeño en la frente y salió por la puerta principal.

"Ella sería una madre espectacular" Penélope elogió aun con la vista en la puerta por donde su amiga había salido segundos antes.

* * *

Derek estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala frente al televisor, su celular estaba entre su hombro y su oreja mientras esperaba una respuesta desde el otro lado, dos timbrazos y escuchó la alegre voz de su madre.

"Hola mamá" su boca se extendió en una gran sonrisa.

"Hola bebé ¿cómo estás?"

"Todo bien mamá, ya sabes, extrañándote. Escucha, necesito un consejo". Él pensó tal vez llamar a mi mamá no fue una gran idea, pero estoy desesperado.

"Uh, eso suena realmente encantador, siempre has sido un buen hablador como tu padre, pero dime cariño ¿qué está atormentando esa cabecita tuya?"

"Necesito ideas para sorprender a Emily en navidad, tengo algo en mente pero no sé si a ella le va a gustar, tiene que ser algo muy bueno mamá"…. "y no me preguntes que es porque no te estoy diciendo" sus dedos comenzaron a jugar entre sí, una señal clara de nerviosismo.

"No lo sé Derek, algo que tenga que ver con libros… ¿Creo que alguna vez ella menciono que le gusta leer? Podría ser una buena idea" A decir verdad, Fran no tenía ni idea, ella amaba a Emily como hija suya pero Derek es muy quisquilloso cuando se trata de comprar un regalo para Emily, así que Fran no quiere ser la culpable si Derek escoge el regalo incorrecto.

"¿Por qué mejor ustedes dos no me sorprenden a mí y se dignan por fin a darme nietos?"

"Mamá, no empieces con eso, ya vendrán con el tiempo" Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, y tras ella apareció Emily con ojos visiblemente cansados. "Espera mamá, Emily acaba de llegar" él le hizo una seña con la mano para que fuera a sentarse a su lado y ella rápidamente obedeció.

Emily se dejó caer en el sillón junto a Derek, y tiro sus zapatos fuera de sus pies, para recostar cómodamente, su cabeza en las piernas de su novio.

"Oh, dale mis saludos, dile que le mando besos, y que quiero nietos" una risa oculta dentro de su voz.

"Mamá, ya te dije que no molestes, eres insoportable cuando hablas de ese tema" dijo negando con la cabeza y volviéndose a Emily besó rápidamente sus labios "Mamá te manda saludos"

"Mmm…" ella gimió al perder el contacto de sus labios, pero aun así contestó "Dile que yo también le mando mis saludos, y que la veremos muy pronto"

"Mamá, Emily dice.."

"Si, si, ya escuché, los esperaré aquí para Año Nuevo, y hablo en serio Derek, quiero nietos, ustedes dos no se están haciendo cada vez más joven"

"Nos vemos mamá… Te amo, Gracias por tu apoyo" él dijo riendo.

"Yo también te amo bebé, hablamos luego" Y con eso, la llamada se cortó. Derek dejó su celular en el sofá y tomó a Emily entre sus brazos y la trajo hacia su pecho. "¿Qué tal el día con las chicas?" dejó besos sobre su cabello y aspiró el aroma de su shampoo.

"Demasiado cansado… fue en realidad difícil, muero de sueño" murmuró ella contra su cuello.

"Oh, ¿enserio?" Pasó sus brazos bajo su espalda y sus piernas, y se puso de pie con ella. "Será mejor que te lleve a la cama" dijo echando andar en dirección a la habitación.

"Si, por favor" Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Él la posó sobre la cama y besó su frente, desabrocho su blusa y la deslizo sobre sus hombros "Cariño dime que no estas demasiado cansada en este momento, porque te deseo en este mismo instante, quiero hacerte el amor" su cara bajó a besar su vientre ahora desnudo.

"Oh por Dios, Derek…" murmuró ella abriendo los ojos, no le iba mentir, lo quería, lo quería ahora.

"¿Eso es un no princesa?" dijo dejando un hilo de besos subiendo sobre su estómago.  
"Justo ahora no estoy cansada…" ella sonrió maliciosamente, y así comenzaron su juego.

* * *

Era la noche de víspera de navidad, todos los miembros del equipo estaban reunidos en la mansión de Rossi con su familia o en otro caso, con sus respectivas parejas, para celebrar como la gran familia que eran. Todos estaban en la sala esperando a que Dave y Erin terminaran de preparar la cena, Emily estaba sentada en las piernas de Derek, y este tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura, todos estaban disfrutando de los espectáculos que cada pequeño decidía mostrar, Jack estaba mirando con adoración a su pequeña hermana Molly, que estaba sentada en el regazo de su madre, mientras Henry y Bradyel competían ambos por la atención de Hotch, que estaba más absorto observando a JJ. Emily estaba feliz, era una de las mejores navidades que había tenido nunca, junto a Derek, que este, cada vez que podía le robaba un beso, sin importarle si alguien estaba o no viendo.

Emily comenzó a sumirse en sus pensamientos, observando a sus amigos, empezando a recordar todo lo que habían pasado para estar donde estaban ahora, Primero fueron JJ y Hotch, quienes ahora estaban más que Felices disfrutando de sus 4 hijos, Jack, el mayor, del matrimonio anterior de Hotch, quien tras la muerte de Haley el pequeño quedo al cuidado de su padre, El que le seguía era Henry, quien desde el primer dia se convirtió en un hijo para hotch, despues del abandono de Will, el hombre con el cual JJ había intentado olvidarse de Aaron por temor a demostrar su amor. Finalmente decidieron enfrentar sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, y juntos se convirtieron en padres nuevamente hace 10 meses, cuando JJ dio a luz a unos hermosos mellizos, quienes obtuvieron el nombre de Molly y Bradyel. Emily creía que era raro ver sonreír a Hotch, sin embargo, cuando él está alrededor de su familia no lo puede evitar, sus maravillosos hijos lo hacen cada día más orgulloso, pues sabe que sus hijos serán hombres de bien en un futuro. Por otro lado está la niña de papá, Molly, siempre será su bebé, y sin duda alguna nunca oirá a su papá decir 'no'.

Lentamente su mirada se transado al otro lado de la sala, donde Penélope y Kevin se encontraban, los recién casados, y que con una relación extraña, o más bien 'pasional' como ellos suelen definirla, trajeron al mundo al fruto de su amor. Penélope dio a luz hace 14 meses al pequeño Ramsés, un niño hermoso y glotón, al igual que su padre, pero sin duda con la personalidad de su madre. Y ahora su amiga tenía la familia que siempre quiso.

Junto a ellos, estaba el pequeño genio, quien después de tanto tiempo se animó a reunir su coraje e invitar a salir a Ashley Seaver, quien le ha cambiado la vida de maravilla, puesto que el chico llega todos los días a la BAU con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, hace dos meses decidieron vivir juntos, en un lugar donde ninguno de los dos había vivido antes, puesto que quieren crear sus propios recuerdos. Ellos sin duda se merecen el uno al otro, y sería una gran sorpresa si algún día se decidieran traer pequeños bebés genios al mundo.

La risa de Erin la hizo dirigir su mirada hacia la cocina, donde observo a Dave y Erin trabajando en perfecta sincronía, ellos eran un muy buen equipo, y un claro ejemplo de que las segundas oportunidades están a la vuelta de la esquina. Aunque bueno, era la cuarta oportunidad para Dave, pero ella sabía que la iba a aprovechar, y muy bien. Erin cambió a través del tiempo, ya no era la bruja mala que quería separar al equipo en un principio, y gracias a Dios que Dave entró en acción, porque sin lugar a dudas fue en el momento exacto y oportuno para cuando Derek y ella decidieron hacer pública su relación, Erin se había mostrado compresiva y alegre ante la noticia, contrariamente a lo que todos habían pensado.

Y bueno, ahora su atención estaba totalmente centrada en Derek, en todo lo que habían vivido juntos, en tantos momentos de dolor, alegría, felicidad y sobre todo amor que había pasado a lo largo de su vida juntos, ellos eran el Yin y el Yang, no imaginaba una vida sin él, era perfecta, con sus amigos, con Derek, con todos quienes la rodeaban, estaba ansiosa, y le sudaban las manos, quería ver la reacción en los ojos de Derek tras el intercambio de regalos y saber si su sorpresa le había gustado tanto como a ella.

Todos volvieron a reunirse en el salón de Rossi tras una muy deliciosa cena, cada uno de los pequeños fue cayendo en un profundo sueño conforme iba avanzando la velada. Rossi había insistido en que todos debían pasar la noche ahí, y se habían asignado diferentes habitaciones. Todos estaban muy contentos charlando y brindando con sus respectivas bebidas.

Dave fue el primero en hablar. "Mis queridos hijos e hijas, es momento de iniciar el tan esperado intercambio de regalos, así que alguien debería de comenzar" no necesitó decirlo dos veces, la primera en saltar al centro fue Penélope, quien jaló entusiastamente a su marido de su camisa.

"Nosotros, oh por Dios, esto es tan emocionante" dijo chillando de alegría. Kevin paso la lengua por sus labios y trago saliva.

"Espero que te guste Ciruelita, cuando lo vi, pensé en ti mi amor" él le entregó a Garcia un pequeño y pesado paquete.

"Oh por Dios, oh por Dios" decía ella mientras rasgaba el papel y dejaba al descubierto un perfume. "Fruta prohibida" leyó el nombre en voz alta y lo enseño a todos "Me encanta!" dio un brinco abrazando a su marido y luego le tendió la bolsa de su regalo. "Vamos, ábrelo" Alentó ella con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Kevin sacó todo el papel de la bolsa y finalmente, cuando creyó que no iba a encontrar otra cosa más que papel, sacó una camisa azul, que en el frente tenia estampada una 'K' bajo el logo de Superman, y en la parte de atrás decia 'El mejor hombre del mundo'. Él estaba más que contento con su regalo y después de haber compartido un fuerte abrazo y un acalorado beso, Dave decidió volver a hacer acto de presencia.  
"Ustedes dos, compórtense, ahora es el turno de… veamos…" dijo viendo a cada uno de sus colegas. "JJ y Hotch" Ellos se pusieron en pie, con sus regalos entre las manos, la primera en romper el hielo fue JJ quien decidió robarle un beso a Aaron, haciendo que él se sonrojara.

"Cariño, sé que sufres todos los días que estás lejos de nuestros hijos, y quiero darte las gracias por tratar de hacer de este mundo un lugar más seguro para ellos, y espero que mi regalo en verdad te guste, es con mucho amor" al terminar le entregó una caja de regalo, y este se apresuró a quitar todo el papel, ella tenía razón, una sonrisa se instaló en su cara de oreja a oreja, Hotch les mostró a todos una iBed personalizada con fotos de todos sus pequeños en diferentes momentos de su familia.

Hotch se acercó más a JJ y tomando su mano comenzó con su pequeño discurso "Primero que nada, gracias por mi regalo, me encanta. JJ eres la mujer más increíble del mundo, gracias por ser la mejor madre para nuestros hijos, yo espero que te guste" terminó poniendo sombre su palma una caja un poco más pequeña, y tras colocar un beso en su frente, dejó que abriera su regalo.  
Ella simplemente estaba sin palabras cuando su regalo quedó al descubierto, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras sostenía sobre sus dedos un pequeño brazalete, 4 hermosos dijes pequeños en forma de corazón, con las iniciales de sus 4 hijos, 'J, H, B, M' y en medio de ellos, uno más grande representándolos a ellos, con sus iniciales 'J y H'. Ella se lanzó entre sus brazos y lo besó nuevamente, después ella caminó hacia sus amigas para mostrarles el maravilloso regalo por parte de su marido. JJ se dirigió hacia Dave y Erin, indicándoles que era su turno, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que caían sobre su rostro.

Cuando Rossi y Erin se pusieron de pie, Dave decidió comenzar primero, se acercó hasta Erin, y con un guiño dejó sobre sus manos una caja increíblemente pesada "Me haces muy feliz cariño, y ahora es el momento de que yo te haga a ti" Ella sonrió y dejó escapar una leve risa al descubrir una dotación de sales de baño y velas aromáticas.

"Vamos a divertirnos mucho cariño" Ahora era el turno de ella de darle su regalo a Dave. "Esto es sólo para deleitarte un poco" y con una sonrisa malévola, le entregó su obsequio. Dave lo tomó con una sonrisa coqueta tomó el empaque más pequeño y liviano, en ese Momento, Emily estaba rogando por que no fuera una caja de condones o algo así. Esa pareja había demostrado ser demasiado coqueta.  
"¿Cómo los conseguiste?" dijo Dave atónito, al descubrir para su sorpresa una caja de Habanos, a decir verdad, de los mejores, fabricados en Cuba.

Ella se acercó a él, y le dio un casto beso "Yo amor, tengo mis medios y secretos para conseguir lo que quiero". Esto dejó a todos con la boca abierta, todos rieron por lo sucedido. Erin decidió con una gran Sonrisa "Reid y Ashley, es su turno" dejando a Emily y Derek hasta el final.  
Spencer y Ashley se pusieron de pie, al ser los más jóvenes del grupo, siempre eran el blando de las bromas y burlas, especialmente de Derek quien no se quedó callado "Vamos niño bonito" ganándose así un golpe en las costillas de su novia.

Ashley fue quien decidió comenzar, a través de los meses, había demostrado no ser para nada tímida, y con una mirada sexy le entregó a Spencer una bolsa. "Feliz navidad"  
Él se quedó en Shock al abrir el regalo, el sacó de la bolsa un conjunto de lencería rojo de Victoria's Secret, el cual contenía anexado una nota escrita a mano: Yo soy tu regalo, Te amo. Ashley xoxo. Todos se rieron de un Spencer muy sonrojado, y Derek no resistió a bromear nuevamente.

"Demonios, el chico tiene suerte" dijo apretando a Emily más cerca con sus brazos.

Ahora era el turno de Spencer, pero justo en ese momento, todos se percataron de que el chico no llevaba nada en sus manos, Ashley con una cara de decepción se acercó a él y le preguntó. "Bebé ¿se te olvido mi regalo?"  
Pero antes de que otra cosa pasara, Spencer se apresuró a negarlo "Claro que no se me ha olvidado, pero antes de eso, quiero decirte que jamás creí que alguien me fuera a hacer tan feliz, y bueno… Yo te amo" la tomó de la cara y le dio un delicado beso, entonces salió del salón, e instantes después volvió a entrar con un pequeño gatito blanco como la nieve, con un moño rojo atado alrededor de su cuello. Ashley instantáneamente quedó enamorada del tierno minino, se apresuró a tomarlo entre sus manos, lo beso y lo acarició.  
"Gracias, gracias, siempre quise una mascota cuando era niña, estoy muy feliz" Eso trajo momentos agridulces, pero los dejó de lado rápidamente. "Este pequeño amiguito, será nuestro bebé" dijo abrazándolo cerca de su cuerpo.  
Reid se acercó a Derek y le dijo orgullosamente "Espero que lo superes 'niño bonito'.  
"Oh, créeme, lo haré" dijo demasiado seguro de sí, mientras se puso de pie, Jalando a Emily para que lo acompañara.

Derek tenía entre sus manos una caja de tamaño normal, por un breve momento él solo miró a Emily, él puso sobre su cara una de sus grandes sonrisas que sabía que la derretían y entonces le entregó el paquete "Feliz Navidad Emily" ella lo vio con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Veamos si tú, Derek Morgan, puedes realmente sorprenderme" y así comenzó a abrir su regalo, al ver el contenido, ella quedó un poco atónita y… desilusionada, sacó de su empaque la copia del libro 'Mother Night' de Kurt Vonnegut.  
"Algo malo princesa, no te gusta el libro?" dijo Derek con una sonrisa.  
Ella le respondió con un poco de tristeza evidente en su voz "No, nada malo, tu sabes que gracias a Kurt Vonnegut nos unimos.. es sólo que yo ya tengo este libro, tú me diste una copia de la primera edición hace algunos años para mi cumpleaños, mmm ¿ya se te había olvidado?" Todos se miraron con confusión, Derek caminó hacia ella y la miró directamente a los ojos.  
"Claro que no lo eh olvidado Em, ¿Quieres abrirlo?" tomó su barbilla entre su pulgar y su dedo índice, acercándola a él, para darle un casto beso en los labios. "Vamos, ábrelo" le alentó el, posicionándose tras de ella, abrazándola por la cintura.

Ella comenzó a hacer lo que él le dijo, y para su sorpresa el libro era demasiado especial, la portada era como la de 'Mother Night', pero en su interior encontró fotos de ellos a como ella fue pasando las páginas, al llegar a la mitad del libro comenzó a leer:  
"Hasta aquí son las fotografías de cuando comenzamos este viaje, hace muchos años atrás, cuando llegaste al equipo, y te convertiste en mi pareja en el campo, y después en mi mejor amiga, sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti, Emily, eres más importante que el aire que respiro.. ¿Quieres comenzar un nuevo viaje a mi lado?"  
Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, y cuando ella se dio la vuelta, se quedó helada al ver a Derek arrodillado frente a ella, con un pequeño y delicado anillo entre sus dedos, eso sin duda la hizo salir del estado de shock en el que se encontraba y Derek decidió que era el momento justo para comenzar a hablar.

"Emily, eres la mujer más perfecta y maravillosa que puede encontrarse sobre el mundo, eres terca, compasiva, guerrera, y sobre todo, no tienes miedo a patearme el culo si es necesario, quedé cautivado desde el primer día en que te vi, y me fuiste enamorando día a día con tu gran sentido del humor, tu dulzura, y tu belleza. Esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestra apuesta, porque eh estado tratando de encontrar el momento correcto para hacerlo, simplemente este pareció el momento adecuado… así que Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"  
Ella tenía las mejillas y la nariz roja, la cara empapada de lágrimas y el corazón de Derek se detuvo al escuchar de sus labios ese Sí, que con tantas ansias esperaba.

"Sí Derek, por supuesto que sí, me casaré contigo" dijo ella tomándolo de las solapas de su camiseta para ponerlo de pie, sus brazos se fueron directamente a su cuello, y sus rostros se acercaron, sus narices rosaron las suyas, y luego se encontraron en un tierno y delicado beso. Al separarse, Derek tomó sus manos y las llevó hacia sus labios, besando cada uno de sus dedos, luego colocó el anillo en su dedo y besó la pequeña sortija, que ahora destellaba entre su mano.

Todos se acercaron a ellos con abrazos, felicitando a la feliz pareja.  
"Te eh dejado sin palabras Princesa?" Ella asintió aun sin poder decir palabra alguna. "Así que supongo que gane esta apuesta ¿no es así?" Emily le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho, y negó con la cabeza.

"Creo que has roto una de las principales reglas de la apuesta, sin embargo, mi sorpresa aún está en juego" dijo mostrándole el regalo. "Aunque bueno... supongo que este regalo no es sólo para ti, vas a tener que compartirlo… y antes de que lo abras, en verdad espero que te guste, porque no hay devoluciones" Ella puso finalmente la caja entre sus manos y tomándole la cara entre sus manos besó sus labios "Eres el novio más maravilloso e increíble que pudiese existir, gracias por tanto amor que me has dado, espero que este obsequio, te guste tanto, como me ha gustado a mi" Ella volvió a besarle los labios, y dio unos pasos atrás, para que Derek desenvolviera su regalo.

Derek comenzó a destapar la caja que estaba cuidosamente envuelta en un hermoso papel dorado, al terminar quitó la tela color rojo que envolvía aún más su sorpresa, y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver un marco dorado fino, sin embargo eso no fue lo que lo dejó sin aliento, fue la Imagen de un sonograma y la frase: "Feliz Navidad Papá" Y como Emily, dejó escapar lágrimas de felicidad.

"¿Esto es enserio?" dijo volteando a ver a Emily, ella solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, y en ese instante, por segunda vez en la noche, Derek Morgan se arrodillo frente a Emily y besó su vientre. "Hey bebé, yo soy tu papá, y aun que apenas acabo de saber que existes, yo te amo, y me muero de ganas por conocerte"

Después de ese último gesto, todo el equipo lo había comprendido, 1+1= Emily estaba Embarazada. Emily no podía dejar de llorar, y con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos declaró "Supongo que lo gané la apuesta" Derek se puso de pie, y la abrazó por la cintura, juntando sus frentes.

"Definitivamente lo hiciste Princesa". Y frente a todos, volvieron a compartir un suave y cariñoso beso.

_"La Familia no es siempre es de sangre. Es la gente en tu vida que te aceptan por quien eres._  
_Los que harían cualquier cosa para verte sonreír y te AMAN sobre todo."_

* * *

**Esperamos que encuentren esta historia de su agrado, comentarios y puntos de vista siempre son bien aceptados, así que dejen saber lo que piensan. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!.**


End file.
